


Let's;Play

by Shinjimoto_Handsomestudent



Category: Steins;Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinjimoto_Handsomestudent/pseuds/Shinjimoto_Handsomestudent
Summary: Your favorite dumb asses try to make a let's play.





	Let's;Play

In the year of 2010, Okabe Rintarou, in the pursuit of control over the most unconquerable of frontiers, committed the ultimate offense. For his audacity, he was thrown down to Earth like Icarus careening to his death, a punishment for those who challenge the Sun. To keep what mattered to him most, his friends, he had no choice but to sacrifice all he had. When it came to his final sacrifice of Makise Kurisu it was almost a choice he could not make, but for a chance to be with her, he gladly risked it all. This is not that story... 

“Daru! The noise level in the lab is far beyond tolerable for me to concentrate. It is imperative that these equations be completed if we’re to stay ahead of the Organization.” Okabe complained, failing to contain his frustration. It was a warm summer day, and the cicadas were in full swing. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, illuminating the lab. Mayuri sat on the couch toying with her Upa pillow, while Daru was at his usual post taking in all the sights and sounds of a video on the hot new game that had earned his fixation: “2-D Babe Simulator: Now With 3-D Tiddies”. 

“Dude, it’s not actually that loud,” Daru retorted. “If it really bothers you that much, just drink some more Dk Pepper.” 

“Between you and those infernal cicadas, even I, the brilliant Hououin Kyouma, am more than impeded. Dk Pepper can only carry one so far”.

“Sucks to suck, dude,” Daru replied apathetically. 

Okabe paced furiously around the lab, consumed by his oncoming rant. 

“Is this a joke to you, Hack? When you agreed to join this lab you took a sacred oath to devote your life to the goals of our laboratory’s endeavors! If we let the Organization gain ground on us even the slightest, they’ll tilt the grand scale of fate in their favor, the implications being terror that is only describable as catastrophic!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it - you can’t spell laboratory without labor,” Daru said, his eyes still glued to the screen. The reflections of the bikini clad anime girls danced across the lenses of his glasses. Okabe palmed his face, and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. 

“At the very LEAST you could trouble yourself to wear your headphones?” 

“Can’t, dude. Mayuri broke them, remember?”

Mayuri looked up from her Upa. “I said I was sorry...”

“Don’t trouble yourself with his technological woes, Mayuri. I’m sure it was due to our Hack’s penchant for leaving them on the floor, and not an error on your account.” 

Daru scoffed, not bothering to argue. He was too fixated on bigger and rounder things. 

“What is it that has you so enchanted anyway, Hack?”

“A let’s play,” Daru replied with minimal effort. 

“Can’t say I’m familiar with the term...” 

“It’s where someone makes a video of them playing a game; they're pretty popular. This one’s got over a million hits.” 

“A million hits, you say? Intriguing...” Okabe meditated on this, a scheme playing across his mind.

“Would you say these let’s play makers have a loyal following?”

“Yeah, some of them. There are a lot, but the most popular of them have millions of views and sometimes millions of yen.”

“Funding AND a loyal mass of followers. Incredible...” Okabe whispered to himself, before shooting upwards. 

“Lab members, our next plot is in order! Using videos carefully calculated for maximum popularity, we will aim to take over the online video entertainment scape! None will be able to resist the dynamite personalities of Daru and the great Hououin Kyouma! With fast paced quips and and wits sharpened by the genius’ elixir, our audience won’t be able to resist the urge to let loose rapturous laughter. Our rapid takeover will arm us with millions of willing henchmen and substantial finances to fund the battle against the Organization. How could we possibly be stopped?!” Okabe tipped his head back and laughed as all mad scientists do. 

“You know, that’s not a terrible idea. I have wanted to give it a try,” Daru said. His attention had finally been grabbed. 

“Your compliance is much appreciated, Hack. We begin... NOW!”

“Now?” questioned Daru.

“Now.”

As soon as Mayuri left for her shift at Queen May’s, the filming process began.

“Alright, we’re going to need a game to play. I’ve got plenty in my library. Let's see... we’ve got  _ Beach Ball Booby Fun Time, 2-D Babe Simulator 2008, Shining Girlfriend WonderSchool Academy of The Several Women _ ...”

Okabe’s jaw hung open in shock at the vast trove of games in Daru’s collection. How different could they all possibly be from one another? It was then that something caught his eye.

“Daru... correct me if my eyes deceive me, but is that a folder bearing the title ‘Faris Pics...”

It was then that Daru set the record for fastest deposit into the recycle bin. 

“No man... I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Very well, then...” said Okabe, clearing his throat uncomfortably. 

“How about we play  _ Bewitching Women At Daily High School _ . That one’s a classic,” stated Daru in a matter-of-fact tone.

“You’re the connoisseur here, my rotund cohort. If you say that  _ Bewitching Women at Daily High School  _ will lead us to the defeat of the Organization, I am nothing but inclined to follow your suggestion.”

“Okay then, here we go,” said Daru, clicking open the game. 

The intro sequence played out before the eyes of the mad scientist. A pop rock theme song blasted as uniform-clad girls ran through fields and careened through space. Cherry blossoms swirled in tornados of pink. The sights defied any and all scientific explanation, and Okabe was deeply unsettled. 

Finally, after a minute and a half of insane visuals, the game began. 

“The camera’s rolling, dude. We need to commentate,” Daru whispered. 

“Have no fear, Hack, the ever-charming Hououin Kyouma knows how to enthrall an audience.” 

Faced with a dialogue option, Okabe began his commentary at full volume. 

“It seems this big breasted female has us at a crossroad, though she has offered for our character, Shinjimoto Handsomestudent, to accompany her to sneak out of school, we must decline her offer. Young Shinjimoto must attend his classes, for knowledge is the only true power in this world!” Beaming with confidence, Okabe clicked the option to reject the offer. 

“Alright, so you don’t want to romance Pinkhair-chan. That’s fine, I guess,” said Daru, clearly disappointed. 

Shinjimoto attended his class, which was largely skipped over. Much to Okabe’s dissatisfaction, this game did not value knowledge. The class scene ended, but before Shinjimoto Handsomestudent could leave, he was accosted by his busty teacher. 

“Impossible!” cried Okabe “I attended class, how could this teacher possibly inform us that our grades are abysmal?! It would seem that she’s willing to the raise the grade if we agree to a favor, but I cannot allow myself to simply cheat to the top! If Shinji is to ever attain the title of mad scientist, he must study his way there!” Okabe moused onto the option to go home and study. 

“Oh come on, you don’t even want to go the teacher route? Do you even get the point of these games?” Daru shook his head and placed it firmly in his hands.

“You should know that there will only ever be one route for me, Hack. The route of the MAD SCIENTIST!”

“That’s not even an option in this game!” Daru said, filled with despair. “Look, why don’t you just let me play, dude. We can salvage this.”

“Salvage?” Okabe scoffed “This let’s play is of top quality, that I can assure you.” 

“You didn’t even know what a let’s play was 20 minutes ago! Just let me play, okay?” Daru snatched at the mouse.

“No! I am the leader of this escapade and I refuse to let you take over. There's nothing wrong with my path of choice,” Okabe fired back, attempting to steal back the mouse.

“It’s definitely wrong, dude!” Daru began to struggle against Okabe as they competed for control of  _ Bewitching Women at Daily High School.  _ Pushes and shoves were exchanged, and Okabe tumbled to the floor. This gave Daru enough time to click the “Do the teacher a favor” option before he was pulled down by Okabe. They scrapped on the floor, tugging at shirts and pushing back each other’s faces. Meanwhile, the scene began on the computer screen. The teacher’s high-pitched voice emanated from the computer as all manner of perverted things occurred. It was at this moment that Makise Kurisu entered the lab, after a full afternoon of shopping. She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her shopping bags to the floor. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO PERVERTS DOING?!” She shouted, shocked at the new heights of pervy-ness they had seemingly reached. 

The struggle for the mouse ended in the blink of an eye, and gave way to Okabe’s attempt at an explanation whilst Daru frantically attempted to exit the game. Kurisu never let them live it down. 

The End


End file.
